


From Halloween, With Love

by TheYesterdayShow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this on halloween, Originally Posted on Tumblr, but not much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow
Summary: Virgil hated Halloween. He never could understand why Thomas would want to dress up like a moron in front of his peers while knocking on strangers’ doors to ask them for possibly tainted candy—which was still a thing the man did as an adult, making it even worse.Then things changed.Or,How Virgil realized Halloween was a good thing.
Kudos: 36





	From Halloween, With Love

Roman had always loved Halloween. He loved it so much, he planned Thomas’s next costume a year in advance, then scrapped the plans two months later just he could have the excitement of doing it again. A third attempt was always made the week before Halloween.

Patton had always enjoyed Halloween, but it wouldn’t be an understatement to say he was apprehensive every year. He loved the costumes Roman came up with, but was scared by others’ costumes and decorations. The idea of Halloween, though, was so fun that he always had a good time.

Logan couldn’t care in the slightest about Halloween. He was always attracted by the prospect of free items, but the fact that the free items in question were pieces of candy negated any positivity he felt in relation to the holiday. The costumes were silly, but dressing up benefited Thomas’s mental well-being, so Logan tolerated Halloween.

Virgil _hated_ Halloween. He never could understand why Thomas would want to dress up like a moron in front of his peers while knocking on strangers’ doors to ask them for possibly tainted candy—which was still a thing the man did as an adult, making it even worse.

Then things changed.

The date was October 31st, and for the first time in years, Thomas was not in a costume and preparing for a night roaming the town with friends. Thomas was in the hospital.

He’d undergone surgery for appendicitis, and was recovering well and had been promised that he could go home tomorrow. Tomorrow wasn’t Halloween, though. Thomas was going to miss it.

Virgil was pretty content. Missing Halloween had seriously calmed him down, even though Roman had exited his room with puffy and red eyes, Patton wouldn’t put down his stuffed animals, and Thomas was blankly watching TV while wondering what his friends were doing. There was a lot less pressure, a lot less danger, and a lot less work for Virgil to do.

It was getting later in the evening—probably around 7pm—when a knock sounded on the door of Thomas’s hospital room.

“Come in,” Thomas called, pausing his movie (horror? Never. Thomas’s Halloween movie of choice was _Harry Potter_). The door burst open, revealing five or six children dressed in costumes.

“Trick-or-treat!” the kids chorused.

Thomas laughed awkwardly. Virgil tensed, about to kick in the fight-or-flight reflexes. “Hey, guys! I don’t have any candy, sorry.”

“That’s okay!” piped up one of the older kids, twelve or thirteen and dressed as a fox. “We brought you a whole bag to give away!” She hefted the bag into sight, then took a handful for herself and the rest of the group before dropping the bag in Thomas’s lap.

The group was gone before Thomas knew it, leaving with a few cryptic comments about how ‘they were only the beginning’. Before Virgil had time to worry about it, someone new knocked on the door.

“Trick-or-treat!”

Thomas laughed out loud at the three teen boys dressed as the fairies from Sleeping Beauty. “Oh my gosh, I love your costumes!” he commented, handing candy to each of them as they approached his bedside.

“We’re doing face paint and make-up, do you want some?” the boy dressed as Fauna asked.

“That would be awesome!” Thomas declared before Virgil could intervene and kindly tell them no.

They decided to turn Thomas into a zombie, and as the boys giggled and more costumed kids came by for candy, Virgil saw Roman glow with excitement. He saw Patton squeal and jump up and down. He saw Logan’s eyes light up as a small girl explained the astronaut her costume was based off of.

And Virgil realized that maybe, just maybe, Halloween was good.


End file.
